White House Down
is a SPECIAL fanon episode of Ben 10.5 by The Knight of All Knights, The Son of Rigon, the Black Knight himself... Sci100. The Episode is the middle of the OLYMPUS HAS FALLEN story arc, created by Sci. Plot PREVIOUSLY ON BEN 10.5 A Portal appears on the moon. A dark figure, and a bunch of spaceships appear out of it. '' (Figure): I will rule 'MERICA. Because I a- ''Its 'MERICA. Washington D.C. The Rust Bucket is driving through the city. '' (Citizen): What's next? Miley Cyrus twerking? (Old Man): Well um... yes. (Citizen): Screw you. ''Suddenly, the Citizen explodes. '' (Woman): OH MY GOSH! ''A spaceship is coming down from Outer Space appears and begins shooting at the city. '' ''A Twister starts being formed as Gigablast shoots one more rocket. The rocket hits the spaceship, but only barely. The Twister appears in front of the White house, blocking the Spaceship from reaching it. The Spaceship attempts to destroy the twister, but fails. '' (Gigablast): Oh, so a twister works but not rockets!? (Gwen): Ha Ha. ''It cuts to the Pentagon. Morgan Freeman walks in, to see multiple men and generals in the conference room. '' (Woman): Morgan Freeman, since the President and Vice President are stuck n the White House, you are acting president. (Max): Now we can find out who the aliens really are... ''Meanwhile, a helicopter with a camera flies over them. It shows footage of Ben, Gwen, and Max taking down the ship. '' (Morgan Freeman, drinking his coffee): Now we can find out who these aliens rea- oh for crying out, I SAID NONFAT! ''The Spaceship opens, and two aliens walk out. They're Gourmands. '' (Morgan Freeman, drinking a new correct coffee): Gourmands... oh no. No... not him... PLEASE NOT HIM... ''Suddenly, the video feed is stopped. It cuts to video from the White House. Its the Vice President. '' (Morgan Freeman): Mr. Vice President, are you al- ''Suddenly he explodes. Behind him, is the mysterious figure. He steps into the light. '' (Upchuck Norris): Hello, Morgan Freeman. I hope you do not enjoy your moment of power... because I will rule 'MERICA. Olympus has indeed.... fallen. ---- (Morgan Freeman): Upchuck Norris... I should have known. (Upchuck Norris): You will give me control of America. (Morgan Freeman): That will never happen. ''Upchuck Norris grins, and then the feed ends. (Morgan Freeman): Get me the British and French now. Tell them... its White House Down. (Ben): Upchucks? (Max): Apparently so. (Gwen): Why are you attacking? (Gourmand #1): Because human scum, we are more superior then you. Our lord and god will destroy you. (Gourmand #2): We will rule 'Merica. (Max): Your god? (Gwen): The only Gods we can think of are Tho- Stan Lee walks in. '' (Stan Lee): Stop! Him and his brother are copyrighted. Now Heimdall, send me away! ''Stan Lee is suddenly teleported to Asgard. '' (Gourmand #2): I hate the Asgardians. (Gwen): Well if its not them, who is it? (Voice): Why, its Upchuck Norris of course. ''The Four Turn around to see two men. One of them is in a lab coat. The other is in Secret Service Gear. '' (Max): Who are you? And who is Upchuck Norris? (First Person): I'm Professor Paradox of course. Although, you don't know me yet. But you will, say in 4 or 5 years give a take a few years. My friend is Channing Tatum. His daughter is trapped inside the White House as we speak. (Max): Okay, so who is Upchuck Norris? (Paradox): Upchuck Norris is the Gourmand's ultimate diety. You see, according to a very inaccurate website, he was originally a Normand from Awesometos XII. However, when two omnipotent Entertainment Dieties, such as Morgan Freeman and Stan Lee for example had a fight, a piece of one seperated. This Normand absorbed that piece, becoming the almighty and fearful Upchuck Norris. (Ben): Wouldn't all of that be a lie, because its from a bad website? (Paradox): Well um... okay so I really don't know how he was created but THAT'S MY BEST GUESS! (Gwen): How bad is he? (Paradox): Horrible, he killed me in a video game. Anyways, he has the power to travel across the BT- I mean, across the Multiverse. He's very popular in this one particular universe outside of this Multiverse. In that universe, he has a movie, he's in multiple tv shows on a wiki farm, and there was an entire war over him. In fact, he's in this one show that has a future you transforming into Hat Forms .... oh crap. ''Paradox uses his Time Powers to erase what he said. '' (Paradox): Anyways, he want to rule this world's America. And if you let him, he will destroy everything. (Ben): What can we do? (Paradox): Help Channing Tatum find his daughter, kick ash, and save the world! (Ben): Alright, lets go! '''TWO AND A HALF MEN HOURS LATER' Half the White House is destroyed, as Channing Tatum reunites with his daughter. Ben is Psybiote, Max is geared up, and Gwen is using her powers. However, Upchuck Norris in the Oval Office looks at the Capitol Building. '' (Upchuck Norris): Burn. ''Suddenly, the dome of the Capitol Building explodes and the building collaspes to the ground. '' (Everyone looks as the Building burns). (Psybiote): Oh my gosh. ''Upchuck Norris suddenly appears in front of them. '' (Upchuck Norris): Pie, Cake, and Cookies. ''Max becomes Pie, Gwen becomes a Cake, and the Tatums become Cookies. (Upchuck Norris): So you are the Hero of this Universe? Pathetic. Detransform. Ben de-transforms. '' (Ben): How did you- you suck. (Upchuck Norris): No, I am awesome. You'll never be as awesome as me. Right Mr. Vice President? ''The Vice President shows up. '' (Vice President): Right. ''The Vice President turns back into a Gourmand, and then into the VP again. '' (Ben): He's an Upchuck! (Upchuck Norris): Of course, you fool. Now if you excuse me, I have a country to rule. ''It cuts to New York City. A giant Gourmand Spaceship is heading for the Empire State Building. The same thing is happening to Los Angles. Chicago. St. Louis. Walt Disney World. The Fate of the World is at risk. '' '''TO BE CONTINUED IN INDEPENDENCE DAY' Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villians *Upchuck Norris *Gourmands Aliens *Psybiote Other Characters *Morgan Freeman *Paradox *Channing Tatum *Stan Lee Trivia *Title is based off the action movie, White House Down. *Marvel References **Stan Lee **Thor **Heimdall (the guy from Thor and Thor: The Dark World that can sent people to different worlds). **Asgard (and by further extent Asgardians). *Paradox does a lot of things that are really stupid of him to reveal, and could destroy the very fabric of Time and Space if in-show Characters knew about: **He almost reveals the name of the Multiverse, the BTFF Multiverse **He reveals how he believes Upchuck Norris was created. Though this origin is completely false according to the writer of this episode because Chuck Norris's origin story is so awesome that mere mortals can't even read the true origin story. **He hints at the existence of the Real World, and of Wikia, BTFF, the UN War, and multiple shows on here. *There's only one alien that Ben transforms into in this entire thing. Because I'm lazy. Category:Ben 10.5 Fan Episodes Category:User:Sci100 Category:Episodes